


Tourdion

by ricochet (melas_chole)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drunken Victor, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Pining, Sharing a Bed, so make it three, too drunk to only use one language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melas_chole/pseuds/ricochet
Summary: When Victor returns to the onsen late one night, Yuuri sees a side of him he hasn’t known before.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Last_American_Virgin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Last_American_Virgin/gifts).



> This is a present to The_Last_American_Virgin.  
> I don’t know whether this is your cup of tea but still, this is for you!  
> Thank you for helping me so much with the dialogue in „For the Purpose of Protecting“ and for screaming about YOI with me in more than one language! 
> 
> I will get back to the next chapters of „For the Purpose of Protecting“ right after this and strongly hope that — after the last weeks’ madness at work — I will be able to update more regularly in the next weeks.

## Tourdion

Yuuri was awoken by the buzzing of his iPhone.  
  
Feeling for the phone on his nightstand, he squinted at the illuminated screen.  
  
_> Victor 1:32 : yuuri.!_  
_> Victor 1:32: can u let me in? can’t find the key_  
  
Yuuri frowned.  
Confusedly he tapped his answer into the phone.  
  
_> Yuuri 1:33: there is no key. the front entrance is always open for the guests._  
  
This really shouldn’t be news to Victor, Yuuri figured as he sleepily put on his glasses. He had been living at the onsen for some months now. And this certainly wasn’t the first time, he came back late on his own.  
  
_> Yuuri 1.34: you know that, right?_  
  
There was a pause before the the three dots started moving in reply.  
  
_> Victor 1:35: no key_  
  
Another pause.  
  
_> Victor 1:35: right_  
  
Yuuri switched on his bedside light and sat up against his headboard.  
Maybe he was too sleepy but this seemed really odd to him.  
  
Yuuri stared at his phone in bewilderment until he heard some rumbling at the foot of the stairs. Without thinking for another second, he got up and hurried into the hallway.  
  
„Yuuri!“ Victor almost purred as he clambered the last stairs and straightened himself in what was simultaneously graceful and decidedly not so.  
  
Yuuri was baffled by his happy smile and sparkling eyes, which were distinctly hazy from the alcohol. He seemed…fine?  
At the same time merely looking at him lurching through the hallway made Yuuri dizzy. He still carried himself with a certain sense of eminence, as much as one staggering drunkenly could, yet he seemed a mess.  
  
Yuuri eyed him sidelong as he tumbled into his room.  
  
„Victor, are you drunk?“  
  
The small laugh that escaped Victor’s lips, did something to Yuuri stomach. He couldn’t tell whether it sounded rueful or plainly amused with his seemingly rather naive question.  
  
„ _Very_ drunk!“ He retorted.  
  
With one movement of his shoulders Victor shed his coat and the garment, probably meant to land on the couch, fluently slid off the piece of furniture and onto to the floor. Paying this no mind Victor unclasped his _Audemars Piguet_ and send it bouncing onto the upholstery. Yuuri stood in the door and mutely watched this fluid display of drunken abandon.  
  
Smoothing his bangs back with one hand, Victor eyed his bed and with a sudden swaying turn he looked Yuuri’s way. „I’m gonna take a shower!“  
  
And with a few decided, faltering steps made for the door.  
  
He tumbled and Yuuri managed to catch him just before he’d crashed into the table.  
  
„You’re staggering!“ Yuuri stated to the drunken man in his arms.  
  
„I know!“ Victor parried flirtatiously and flashed him his thousand-watt smile.  
  
Yuuri groaned internally but at the same time was impressed at how, even in his certainly very intoxicated condition, Victor was able to turn the ambiguousness of his wording to his favor.  
  
But then there was also Victor, in his arms, smiling at him, looking at him intently.  
  
As much as Yuuri was confused by all of this, a blush started spreading into his face.  
  
Victor’s eyes were locked on his and he took a deep breath.  
  
„Yuuri…“ He exhaled and his breath tickled Yuuri’s face. Yuuri smelled sake mingled with something distinctly Victor and he was surprised that he only thought that it fitted him well.  
  
„You’re too adorable for your own good!“ Victor concluded before padding the younger figure skater on the shoulder and standing up on his own to waveringly head for the bathroom.  
  
„Are you alright on your own?“ Yuuri had the mind to call after him.  
  
„Hai, hai!“ Victor waved him off, underlining his statement with a gracious bump into the wall.  
  
Yuuri opened his mouth about to offer him… _to do what? Help him shower?_ His mind supplied him and so he just watched the other man’s back retreat into the bathroom.  
  
———  
  
Returning to Victor’s room, Yuuri picked Victor’s black topcoat up from the floor and sat down on the end of the huge bed.  
  
His fingers absentmindedly fondling the brushed, downy texture of he cashmere, Yuuri pondered the situation.  
  
So, Victor was drunk.  
That wasn’t really new.  
  
Quite plastered actually. So Yuuri assumed from his stagger, the heavy accent and slur in his voice and the fact that he seemed to have forgotten that he neither had nor needed a key to the house.  
That was new. At least to him.  
  
He was aware that Victor sometimes went out and drunk till late in the night.  
  
Takeshi had once told Yuri that he had given up trying to keep up with Victor.  
He knew that Minako-sensei had been safely and happily delivered to her own front-door after joining him once. „A true gentleman!“ she had recounted afterwards. „Who would have thought?!“ Yuuri hadn’t been able to shake the feeling that she had been suspiciously eying him then.  
  
But mostly Victor seemed to head out on his own. Those were the few times when Victor was late to the rink and sported a bedhead that Yuuri found both distracting and strangely attractive.  
Yet for Victor to show up late and in any less than impeccable state, Yuuri reasoned, he had to have been rather wasted the night before.  
  
Yuuri faintly wondered why he did it, he really didn’t get the whole getting yourself dead drunk for fun thing. Especially if it took you considerable effort to get that drunk. And Yuuri had seen Victor drink, he could hold his liquor well.  
  
But apparently that was just something Victor did from time to time. And Yuuri didn’t feel he had any right to judge him for it.  
  
But so far he had never come back home that drunk. Or at least not that he had noticed, Yuuri mused, his fingers still caressing the finely woven wool-blend and the silky fabric of the inner lining.  
  
It was not a Russian thing, Yuuri knew that.  
He reminisced about his former fellow students in the States and their weekendly drinking sprees. He had been dragged along with Phichit several times and let it suffice that he just didn’t get it.  
Not that he minded a little alcohol-induced lightheadedness, which for him didn’t take much, but he simply did not grasp the concept of regularly drinking yourself senseless. But Yuuri had come to understand that many people thought drinking in their downtime fun.  
  
Yuuri clasped Victor’s coat. _This was fun, right?_  
  
Before his mind could take him to any wayward train of thoughts, Yuuri got up and carefully hung the coat over the armrest of the couch. Picking up the expensive watch, he placed it on the table.  
He sighed. He was never going to be able to pay Victor back.  
  
———  
  
Yuuri had just returned from the kitchen downstairs where he had grasped a bottle of water and some painkillers and placed them on Victor’s nightstand, when the other man returned from the bathroom.  
  
He had somehow managed to shower and put on a pair of light-blue pajama pants but, well, apparently nothing else.  
  
His hair was still wet from the shower, as was much of his shoulders and abdomen and Yuuri tried hard not to stare at the little droplets of water reflecting the light off his well-toned body.  
He left his hold on the water bottle and unbent to look at Victor walking up to the bed. The other man glanced past him to the items he had just sat down on the beside table and then down at Yuuri from where he had come to a halt right before him. His breath was warm and carried the scent of tooth-creme and a tang of alcohol. And Yuuri had to admit, he actually really, really liked it.  
  
„In case you need them.“ Yuuri explained, his eyes flitting nervously over his shoulder, trying not to linger on his untoweled abs and chest too long.  
  
Victor’s „Thank you!“ was raspy and far too genuine for Yuuri to process.  
The shame, he begun to feel about the way he giddily enjoyed the other man’s proximity and the way he keenly inhaled Victor’s every breath was only heightened by the way Victor looked at him. It was searching yet hazy. In the way it was not imposing but almost restrained, it was…different.  
  
Something about the whole situation was different.  
  
It wasn’t Victor playing with him and how much he certainly knew Yuuri was attracted to him, ostensibly offering Yuuri something he wasn’t ready to take. It was Yuuri taking something, he wasn’t offered. And Victor wasn’t playing him. He wasn’t playing at all.  
  
Something somehow was…off.  
  
Behind all bleariness Victor looked so _open_.  
  
Yuuri knit his brows, he suddenly felt like he was intruding on something he wasn’t meant to see.  
  
He looked away and distantly heard himself mumble something like „You’re welcome!“ as he walked past the other man and towards the door.  
  
Yuuri felt familiarly guilty, quite confused and reasonably tired. Still he couldn’t help but sincerely offer. „If there is anything else I can do for you!“  
  
„Stay!“ Victor’s voice was low and hoarse, almost…unsteady.  
  
Yuuri was glued to the spot.  
  
Victor had asked for them to sleep together so many times before and Yuuri had remained steadfast and declined for just as many times. But something…something in Victor’s voice, something in the way he had looked at him before caused him to yield. Swallowing hard, Yuuri slid the door to Victor’s room shut.  
  
———  
  
The bed and blanket were big enough for them to barely touch.  
  
Yuuri lay on his side and, not wanting to steal Victor’s pillow, cushioned his head on his forearm.  
Victor had said nothing more as he had switched off the light and lain next to him, their knees touching.  
  
Yuuri was still trying to come to terms with this form of contact, when Victor scooched closer in front of Yuuri’s chest. The scent of his shampoo lingering in the tussled strands filled Yuri’s nostrils and his heart beat fast as one of Victor’s hand tentatively reached for Yuuri’s shirt.  
  
_How could he have agreed to this?_  
  
Victor curled in on himself, his head dipping even lower so that Yuuri, momentarily taking a break from freaking out internally, actually wondered whether he was still getting enough air underneath the blanket.  
  
He tied to calm down. He had agreed to this after all. So Yuuri willed the minutes to pass and his heart to calm down.  
   
Victor was quiet. His fingers loosely clung to Yuuri’s shirt. And Yuuri wondered whether he had already fallen asleep.  
He couldn’t really hear his breathing but he wouldn’t be surprised with how intoxicated Victor had been.  
  
Yuuri himself was wide-awake. He was too anxious about Victor sleeping next to him, too confused about what is was that seemed so different about the other man, and too guilty for that part of himself that was actually enjoying this moment. It was the perfect opportunity for guilt-tripping himself.  
  
Yuuri was deep in thought when he realized that the blanket beside him begun to tremble.  
He gazed down at Victor’s head in surprise.  
  
Was Victor cold?  
  
That could well be, Yuuri reasoned, with his damp hair and all the water still clinging to his body. He immediately berated his mind for vividly recalling the earlier sight.  
  
Yuuri felt Victor’s hand clutching his shirt tightly and he realized, he was…shaking. Yuuri didn’t know what was happening.  
  
Was Victor crying?!  
  
Yuuri’s mind went into full panic mode. _No, no, no!_ This was Victor Nikiforov. Victor Nikiforov never cried. Not even when he had had that bad accident seven years ago at Skate Canada when he had hardly been able to get up again and disqualified to compete at Worlds. _Yuuri_ had cried back then!  
  
_No, no, this wasn’t possible! Victor couldn’t be crying in his arms!_  
  
Yuuri’s heard shattered when he heard the other’s muffled and quiet but deeply agitated sobs.  
This couldn’t be happening. Victor was his coach, his idol. _Victor was the strongest, the most vibrant and cheerful person Yuuri knew!_  
  
_What was he supposed to do…?!_  
  
Yuuri was distraught as he heard and felt the other man crying against the fist clinging to his shirt.  
  
No, not his idol or his coach, he was just Victor. And it broke Yuuri’s heart to see him like this!  
  
„Прости́!“ The very muffled plea reached Yuuri’s ears and Yuuri snapped.  
  
His arms wrapped around the other man instantly and he heard him draw a shaky breath.  
  
„Прости́ меня́!“ He besought him and if anything cried harder.  
  
Yuuri’s heart flowed over and he urgently drew Victor closer, tightly holding him in his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know why I’ve written this?!  
> I’m in a daze after episode 7! And happier than I could put into words!  
> So, I really don’t know why I wrote this angsty piece.  
> I’m really sorry!
> 
> ———
> 
> The title is from the a traditional french drinking song of the same name.
> 
> ———
> 
> As to what Victor is saying to Yuuri. It is „Прости!“ and „(Пожалуйста,) прости меня!“, which can be translated as „I’m sorry!“ and „(Please,) forgive me!“.
> 
> ———
> 
> As always, your kudos and comments warm my heart in those cold winter days!


End file.
